1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method for manufacturing the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display device which is thin and lightweight (a so-called flat panel display), a liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal element, a light-emitting device including a self light-emitting element, a field emission display (an FED), and the like have been competitively developed.
In addition, since many optical members such as a polarizing plate and a backlight are used in a liquid crystal display device, there are problems with the liquid crystal display device in that, for example, cost or power consumption needs to be reduced.
As a measure against the above problems, a liquid crystal display device where neither a polarizing plate nor a backlight is necessarily provided and polymer dispersed liquid crystal is used, in which display is performed by utilizing light scattered by liquid crystals has been researched (e.g., see Non-Patent Document 1).